


South Park Stick of Truth - A Second Orc Royal

by Dragons_Goddess_17



Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Goddess_17/pseuds/Dragons_Goddess_17
Summary: Princess Kenny was the only known Orc Royal, but what if she had a sibling? A Twin who had been through the attack of the Orc Nation and the pair of twins were separated during their escape.Thought to have died the twin was hidden away by the Tree Maiden's Priestesses in the Forest Temple. Soon coming of age for the Ma compition Kenny's twin was placed into the game of Killing and Survival for the potion of Queen.Story is mine nothing else.





	1. The Start

**_(Note: If you're a guy well you are cosplay as a girl, or just replace the she and her with he and his.)_ **

___________________________

Many know that Princess Kenny is the daughter of an orc and an elf, the original holders of the Stick of Truth. And that her entire orc community was slain by human and elves. After that she had sworn revenge on them, by getting the Stick of Truth and avenging her fallen people.

But this wasn't the entire truth, there was in fact another child born to Princess Kenny's Parents; A little girl twin who was named (y/n). The twins did everything together as they had since birth, raised as royalty and acting carefree as others their age. However, one day everything the twins knew and loved was gone within the flame of war.

Their father died in front of them, (y/n) grabbed Kenny's hand trying to get them both to safety as their father had instructed. An arrow had found it's place in the roof over Princess Kenny's head, cause the 6 year-old princess to let go of her twin's hand. The burning roof fell in between the twins, leaving the two without a way to get the other. (Y/n) had no choice but to head deep into the forest, she ran for as long as her legs would allow.

Unbeknownst to Princess (y/n), two Priestesses of the Forest Temple found out from the Tree Maiden what had happened to the Orcs. The young girl was taken to the Temple for her own safety, and there (y/n) grew up until the day for the Ma Compition came.


	2. Temple Lady

(y/n) PoV

The Priestesses have been protecting me for years and my kingdom is gone. I will make a new kingdom, one that I will rule and one I can have the final say. If it takes years... than so be it. I have all the time in world, and have learned patience.

I have no innocence left since that day, now the elves and humans will pay dearly for what they have to me and my sister. I will not allow anyone to take that of which is mine, I will kill if I must. The apprentice of the Head Preistess informed me this morning that I had been selected as a candidate for the Ma Compition.

There were three others that were competing against me for the title of the Forest's Queen and they want to make this a game of survival.

I smile knowing I can eliminate them one day at a time and it doesn't matter who dies first. I am known as the Temple Lady for one reason alone; if I can, I will kill those in my way. But I have a secret too, I can pretend to have not done anything wrong. These two things make make me someone not to cross and someone to respect without question.

I will have my kingdom, **_I_** will have my way no matter what comes. They will be slaves or die if they apose my rule. They have children who they don't care for but the little ones are to be spared for they are too young to understand my ways. I will not let these children end up like I have, to the Gods above...  
This I swear....


	3. Ma Compition part 1

It is the first day of the Ma compition four young ladies gather in the Forest Temple to meet their fellow competitors. The first lady was Kala a noble from the Human Kingdom, she was a pretty lady but not fit to be Queen. The second lady was Marial an orphanage worker who had been a mother figure to the children of the Elven Kingdom, she was nice but too soft hearted. The third lady was Surina a merchant she knew of many ways to kill with a knife and herbs.

And last was (y/n), a kind girl with a tragic past and she had moments when she could be unstable with her past always on her mind. Marial felt sorry for (y/n) but Kala wanted nothing more than to have (y/n) ended. Surina didn't want to hurt (y/n) but if she became any trouble she would poison or stab her. (y/n) thought it would be best to let these three kill each other before she dealt with who was left aside from her.

Night fell quickly since (y/n) had been walking around talking to herself, saying that her nightmares would end soon or at the very least stop for good. Now all three began to feel terrible for young lady they never thought the would find her talking to herself about her past. She was a train wreck, no wonder she had a hard time sleeping or doing anything her body required her to. This girl was just in a bad corner since she lost her people and her family she couldn't get out of this corner alone.


	4. Ma Compition part 2

The second day had begun and something was wrong, the women could feel it the air. Kala was nowhere to be found, (y/n) was confused about this.

"Where is Kala?" (y/n) asked feeling sick, and it Marial who answered.

"She's dead, she was pushed from a cliff."

(Y/n)'s state went from shocked to a crying mess with images of death consuming her vision. Surina knew that she could be of help, so she made a tonic for the broken girl.

"Here," Surina help out a cup of tea with her tonic mixed in. "This will help you, just a few sips."

(Y/n) took the cup with shaking hands and drank the tea with helped her condition much more than anything else that she had been given. Marial knew she would have to rid the world of both girls if she wanted to be Queen.

"Come on," Surina picked up the cup and placed it on the table. Turning back to (y/n), the girl was about to pass out, so she helped the girl up and took her to her room for a nap.

Marial was pissed off now she would have to kill someone, without anyone noticing. Surina followed Marial quietly, wondering what Marial could be planning. Marial had hid a bundle of rope in her hidden dress pocket and made a noose to hang someone with. Surina noted the noose was not being watched, and she felt something snap inside her.

'Marial is going to kill (y/n), the poor girl's gonna hang. I can't let the that happen!'

(Y/n) woke up and decided to walk around the temple gardens to clear her mind. Lost in her head, (y/n) didn't realize that she was going to come across a unsetteling scene. Walking into a clearing (y/n) found Marial hanging lifeless and cold, this made the young woman run back to the temple and she had to tell someone about her finding.

Surina was in the dinning room when (y/n) ran in crying her eyes out and screaming about Marial being dead. Surina when to comfort the girl telling her that she would protect the child. She had a knife in hand and raised it above the girl's head, only to be stabbed instead. (Y/n) knew that she had to save her own skin when the time came, and she had a hunting knife in her sleeve for emergencies.

The way Surina was hugging her meant she was going to stab her in the back, so (y/n)'s protective instinct kicked in and she stabbed Surina before her life could end.

Within two days three people had be slaughtered, an act of manslaughter. The way the women died with quite odd; Kala was pushed off a cliff by Marial, Marial had been hung by Surina and Surina had been stabbed in the back by (y/n). This game of Survival had made the women parinoid to the point they killed one another and still made it seem like they were innocent.

(Y/n) was the only competitor left, she had survived against the odds yet again. She was found by the Head Preistess when her crying was heard throughout the whole Temple. (Y/n) explained what she knew and had taken away from the scene. (Y/n) was to be prepared for her coronation, dressed in white her eyes flickered with malice and pain.

She stood at the Alter of Gods, the Head Preistess was asking if (y/n) was ready and willing to protect the people of the Forest and the Temple. Even if it meant the cost of her life, the said girl agreed without a second thought and was crowned Queen.


	5. The Stick is gone

The Stick of Truth was a powerful artifact that the Forest Kingdom needed desperately, the people were dying faster than the healers could cure the sick or injured. Children were getting worse and this problem had no means of stopping, which meant the end for the kingdom's future. The humans had the Stick and (y/n) knew the best time to attack the human camp, the darkness of night was the only time the humans weren't around. If the Forest Kingdom got the stick the humans would blame the Elves, which meant an all out war between the two kingdoms.

However since the Queen had to stay and hold the people's hope on her, she couldn't join the army. The Preistesses knew something else was going on with the Queen, the Gods were soon to arrive and with the Stick in their hands; the peace would be unending. (Y/n) felt out of shape but it was nothing new since she had helped many other expecting women, she knows what she is going to end up as; Ma (Mother of the Gods).

"The Army is to leave as the sun sets, attack the Human Kingdom and get the Stick of Truth. If you find out where Princess Kenny is at, leave a sign to know who had struck the blow to the humans." (y/n) said as she stood before her army of loyal people.

The army shouted in excitement, they could finally fix the illness that had been plaguing them for roughly 17 years before (y/n) came into power. The Forest Kingdom was made of many kinds of creatures; Elves, humans, and centaurs to name a few. The kingdom was a kingdom of outcasts, those who had their own reasons to under the Great Queen's rule.

_***Time Skip - cause why the hell not?*** _

As the sun set itself in the Western sky, the Forest Army made the march to the human kingdom, Kupa Keep. This place was where the Stick of Truth resided and Princess Kenny had been spotted at, the general carried out his Queen's orders about Princess Kenny's message. The sign was the moonlit waterfalls, drawn as a moon shining down on the waterfalls. The Princess would know what this picture meant, since her name was written in Orcish.

The head spy had gotten the Stick and now they could return home, the return march had begun.

_**With The Queen** _

(Y/n) felt her weight shift and she nearly fell down the stairs, but a new guard had caught her just in time. The Gods were on the way and all (y/n) could do was scream in pain. The guard sent her colleague to get the Head Preistess and her appreciate, staying by the Ruler of this beloved kingdom. She wouldn't allow any harm to come her Queen's way, the Gods were due any day and now there was no way to stop them from coming.

Through a great burst of magic, the Gods of Balance were born under Queen (y/n)'s reign. The army commander had arrived just as the the Gods had been born, with the Stick in his possession. (Y/n) had not named the babes yet, no name seemed to fit them properly.

"My Lady," the general kneeled to his Queen holding the Stick out to her, "your orders were carried out to the letter."

"Very good, General Thomas." (y/n) took the Stick from the general to place it within the Royal Treasure Room, the only safe place for the Ancient Relic.

"What will you name the babes, my Queen?"

"I do not know, Thomas. I do not know."

The general left to announce the victory they had earned and the turn of events the kingdom would no longer have to face. The people cheered in happiness, for now no one would parish to the unfair ways of life. Their Queen stepped out to her people, the enormous crowd fell silent in an instant out of respect and loyalty. The Queen had come to announce the birth of their glorious Gods; two boys and five girls, seven Gods brought into this cruel and dangerous world with responsibility destined for their futures.

After some thought (y/n) chose to name the children by items she remembered a story of the Creator of Zarion split his heart into seven pieces. Flower, Seed, Gem, Spring, Wind, Soil, and Forest; those were the names matched the babes perfectly.


	6. The Princess's Sceret

_**A/n: this * is Kenny's muffled lines translated. I so many different family events and babysitting so I have had very little time to write.** _

_**This will be short so please don't hate me. It was all I could come up with.** _

_**Anyways let's start in 3... 2... 1...** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the sun began to rise over Princess Kenny's humble home the Grand Wizard had come in the early hours to ask for the maiden assistance. The message left behind by someone who had stolen the Stick. Kenny carefully read over the message knowing who had left it for her; her twin, (y/n).

"Princess Kenny does the message mean anything?" The Grand Wizard asked.

"Mmm... Mhm. *No... No.*" Kenny replied than left for the woods heading for the place on the message.

Cartman and Butters followed the princess, wondering what she could be hidding from them. The princess soon came to an old, ruined village and made her way through the streets as if she had been here before. At the center of the village were the old fountain was now dried up sat a cloaked figure who Princess Kenny knew all to well.

"I see you came, Princess."

"Mmm. Mhmm hmm mhmm mmm mhmmh, mmm hmm? *(Y/n). How has life been treating you, dear sister?*"

The figure stood, turned to the princess and removed the hood to show her face. Beautiful (h/c) locks stood out against delicate (s/c) skin. Big (e/c) eyes were framed by (thick/thin) eyelashes, and pale pink lips sat on her graceful smiling face.

"Everything is better than fine, in fact you have a surprise waiting for you. Why don't we walk together, sister?"

Princess Kenny and (y/n) walked side by side and talked about what had happened during their separation. Kenny was delited to know of her necies and nephews, along with her sister's new rank as queen. (Y/n) learned about Princess Kenny's plan to make the humans and elves suffer for the pain brought upon the twins and their dead people.


End file.
